


The Captain's Gift to Seven

by calderonbeta



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Read The Fic Please, its so good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calderonbeta/pseuds/calderonbeta
Summary: Fanart forInsidiousbyVoyager_Girl_J7
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	The Captain's Gift to Seven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beautiful_Ruin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Ruin/gifts).



> _"From a nightmare came a dream. Without the shadow of assimilation, your humanity would not shine so light." -_ KJ


End file.
